castillos de hielo y un recuerdo
by blodddy.vampire.wolf
Summary: los 5 viajeros llegan a un nuevo pais fye se ha dado cuenta de todo lo que siente syaoran x sakura y asi estos dos se adentran en una ciudad desconocida por todo aquel ppais .... sucedera algun milagro en este pais? super final cap.5 increible *u*
1. un nuevo pais

Bueno este fic no tiene nada que ver con el anime o el manga solo lo escribí por que 1na noche recordaba toda la historia de tsubasa(incluyendo el manga) y esa noche soñé en que los 5 viajeros aparecían en este mundo y pues cuando desperté dije escrivire y pues maravillas pasaran en este mundo disfrútenlo . jaja por cierto le recomiendo que mientras leen escuche la canción de : saigo no kajitsu de maaya sakamoto pues con esta me inspire ok y pues creo que te da ambiente ps… como deseen ustedes …. Ahora si leean,,,,,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castillos de hielo y un lejano recuerdo

Syaoran extendió su mano, esperando a que la temblorosa mano de una confundida sakura la tomara,

Sakura: no lo c tal ves es peligroso?

el dibujo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, solos en la obscuridad, en medio de un bosque que bajo la luna creaba unas sombras aterradoras

Syaoran: no te preocupes, estas con migo, y yo daría mi propia vida antes de que la tuya se desvanezca

Sakura: pero que nos espera ahí adentro-(mirando un gran hoyo que parecía no tener final)

Syaoran: no lo c es un misterio que quiero descubrir solo con tigo….

Sakura: pero que hay de kurogane mokona y fye? Donde están que tal si ya no los volvemos a ver….

Syaoran: es un riesgo que correré con tal de estar a tu lado en esta aventura………

= la chica se sonrojo tomo su mano que aun que estaba cubierta por un obscuro guante de cuero negro sentía su tibia piel y en ese momento en que tomo su cubierta mano sintió un gran calor en su cuerpo y tratando de alejar el rubor de sus mejillas miro al chico….

Sakura: esta bien vamos confió en ti…..

= los chicos saltaron a ese inmenso cráter que se hundía en la tierra……

…..Unas horas antes…

Mokona: -puuuuuuuu- hemos llegado al siguiente mundo….

Fye:  y que mundo será este me pregunto

Kurogane: aaaa… quítense todos de ensima

=kurogane que como siempre estaba debajo de todos se levanto tirándolos a todos…

Fye: hey kurogigi por que la violencia que no ves que este parece un país pacifico….

Syaoran: es cierto pero en que país hemos aparecido ehh???

Sakura: creo que …. Ellos pueden responder la pregunta que todos nos hacemos

=la chica señalo a unas personas que recogían un fruto hasta ahora desconocido para los viajeros este tenia una apariencia transparente y muy húmeda y parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar =

Syaoran: (dirigiéndose con grandes pasos hasta las 2 personas) emmm disculpen que país es este?

Persona 1: a vaya vaya pero si son viajeros cierto….(los miro con interés)

Persona 2: pues veras jovencito este es el país de kashin o como lo mejor lo conocen el país del hielo eterno

Fye: país del hielo eterno? Eso significa que siempre hace frio cierto¡?

Persona 1: pues si les contaria nuestra historia pero tenemos trabajo que hacer …. Pero si siguen aquel cendero llegaran a la aldea..

Syaoran: bueno no les quitaremos mas tiempo gracias….

=los viajeros emprendieron su camino hacia el llamado pueblo de kashin … en el recorrido imaginaban como seria aquel pueblo ….

Imaginación de fye: mmm…tal vez se parezca un poco a celes ya que dicen que aquí hay hielo no?....

Imaginación de sakura: tal vez sea una ciudad donde siempre este nevando y tal vez haya pingüinos y foquitas como en el polo norte…..

Imaginación de syaoran: mmm…. Me pregunto si en este mundo habrá alguna pluma tal vez el hielo se debe a alguna de ellas no……

Imaginación de mokona: puuuuuuUU¡¡¡¡ tal vez las casas estén hechas de helado y la gente viaje en conos de helado y que neve helado de todos los sabores y que muchas personas amables le den a mokona muchos muchos helados…. Mmm mokona tiene hambre…

Imaginación de kurogane: demonios como hace frio ya quiero llegar a ese maldito pueblo…..

= tras casi media hora de camino y sus mentes ocupadas ,llegaron al pueblo del hielo eterno y como era de esperarse la ciudad no era como ninguno la imaginaba y aunque ciertamente estaba nevando las casas no estaban hechas de hielo ni de helado ni nada de nada…. De hecho las casas eran de madera pero todas eran blancas así que se confundían con el nevado paisaje…. Pero a lo lejos un edificio azul cielo destacaba de las demás casas .. los viajeros se acercaron hacia la gran estructura en el frente podía leerse un gran letrero que decía oficina principal…..

Ellos entraron en la recepción encontraron a alguien ya familiar….. Ashura era la actual recepcionista de aquel edificio

Syaoran: hola que tal busacmos información somos viajeros y….. estamos perdidos

Ashura: a rostros nuevos si si claro…. Les asignare a alguien para que los guie…. Tomoyo ven aquí hay clientes

= (otra conocía tomoyo) al oir aquel nombre "TOMOYO" kurogane dio un pequeño salto y fijo su vista en aquella silueta que se movia al fondo de aquel edificio…..

Se que este capitulo estubo un poquitín aburrido pero me a estado faltando un poco de inspiración lo siento pero les prometo que se pondrá mejor…… O-o smile *U* 


	2. la leyenda

Tomoyo: hola yo soy tomoyo es un gusto yo los guiare por nuestra ciudad y les contare todos sus secretos si ustedes lo desean ….. bien comencemos….

= tomoyo vestía con un abrigo de piel blanco que al parecer era muy caliente y se beia pachoncito y muy comodo traia un gorro al igual que su abrigo era de piel blanca pero con un poco de gris en sus orillas, sin duda un traje adorable=

=la chica Salio del edificio sin dejar oportunidad de que ninguno de los viajeros se presentara al llegar a una fuente que al parecer parecía congelada ella se volteo hacia ellos se sento en el borde de la fuente …

Tomoyo: y bien cuales son sus nombres?

=uno a uno se fueron presentando=

Tomoyo: bueno es un gusto conocerlos pero de donde vienen?

Syaoran: pues veras hemos viajado por inumerables mundos durante un largo tiempo…

Tomoyo: mmmmmmmm… ya veo …. Bueno ( se levanto dando un aplauso) no hay tiempo que perder que quieren saber o conocer de kashin?

Fye: pues de camino aca nes han dicho que este pueblo tiene una leyenda cierto

Tomoyo: aaa…. Claro la leyenda de la ciudad del eterno hielo devio ser …

Fye: si… podrías contárnosla…

Tomoyo: claro…. Bueno pónganse comodos pues esta es una leyenda un poco larga trágica y a la vez muy hetmosa…..

*hace muchos muchos años esta misma aldea atravesaba una de las peores crisis de toda su historia .. la comida escaceaba .. y el frio era mas y mas intenso tanto que muchas de las personas podrían morir si respiraban el aire fuertemente… en ese entonces esta aldea no se llamaba kashin sino que se llamaba chiaku … en ese entonces se cuenta que existían dos enamorados el chico se llamaba hintsu y la chica se llamaba kasuko … se dice que estos dos se habían conocido en una cueva pues ambos huian de uno de los derrumbes que una vez existieron en la gran montaña que ahora se ve hacia el oeste….. ellos se refugiaron en la cueva y pasaron ahí 2 días ya que la nieve había tapado la salida de la cueva….. cuando lograron escapar se juraron bajo un gran manto de estrellas que los cubría que jamás serian separados ambos se veian cada noche en aquella cueva donde fue el origen de su amor…… y cada mañana hintsu dejaba una rosa roja en la ventana de kasuko para que cada dia recordara que su corazón le pertenecía….. se dice que varios años después …. En una de las noches en la que una gran luna nueva que q penas alcanzaba a verse ellos se encontraban dentro de la cueva cuando un gran hoyo se abrió en el interior de la cueva y hintsu colgaba de la mano de kasuko sobre un precipicio que no tenia final….. al no poder soportar la cara de sufrimiento de kasuko, hintsu miro sus ojos y le dijo….kasuko tu eres mi vida, mi alma,mi sonrisa, mi razón de ser, mi voz, mi calor, mis lagrimas, mi risa, mi corazón ….. yo nunca te dejare… te amo …. Kasuko pensando por que su amado decía tales cosas le dijo…. Lo se hintsu y tu para mi eres eso y mas….. eres mi cuerpo en si sin ti me desintegraría en un segundo ….. hintsu derramo una lagrima y le dijo….. amor te digo esto por que no soportaría verte sufrir ni un segundo mas se que tu cuerpo no me soportara por mucho mas tiempo por eso dejame caer…. Nunk..le respondió ella con desesperación….deves hacerlo.. le dijo el …. Yo seguire con tigo aun que me encuentre en ese abismo sin fondo tan frio y obscuro yo construiré un palacio para ti para que cuando logre salir de ahí vivamos juntos…… kasuko con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo …. No digas cosas que no cumpliras los milagros no existen hintsu …..tienes razón le respondió su amado … puede que mi promesa no pueda cumplirla pero nunk dudes que los milagros no existan…. Por que yo te amare por siempre y mi corazón siempre será tuyo y donde una rosa roja como la sangre floresca en este frio invierno será donde mi cuerpo llacera y donde mi amor te esperara para cubrirte cada vez que visites mi tumba de hielo…….no no digas eso hintsu …… lo siento te amare por siempre….. y haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo el hombre se acerco al rostro de la chica que estaba cubierto en lagrimas y la beso tiernamente se separo de ella y suavemente le dijo " el amor nacera donde dos corazonesse encuentren en una misma esperanza y en un mismo recuerdo en una misma armonía" y con estas palabras el hombre solto su mano y cayo …… con el el grito de ahogo en la obscuridad………..

= un silencio reino durante unos segundos=

Fye: una historia triste realmente

Tomoyo: pero ahí no termina la historia….. se dice que 2 meses después del incidente en la cueva kasuko regreso con intenciones de suicidarse al no soportar la ausencia de su amado pero al llegar a la orilla del precipicio sintió algo a la altura de su tobillo …. Al verlo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que calleron en la nieve que cubria aquel lugar olvidado ….. una rosa rojo carmín, rojo sangre yacia al borde del precipicio, kasuko se inco y la miro, la acaricio y dijo-hintsu tenias razón los milagros si existen aun muerto me has salvado la vida y ahora es cuando e doy cuenta que nunca me dejaste ahora siento como tu calor me rodea y como tis suaves manos recorren mi rostro como solías hacerlo en esta cueva tiempo atrás…..

Asi pues kasuko puso una vela cada noche junto a aquella rosa cada noche pero cada luna nueva esa rosa perdia uno de sus petalos ,cada uno de estos petalos kasuko los guardava con gran dolor y noche tras noche kasuko le lloraba a su amado millones de lagrimas y se dice que la noche que el ultimo pétalo callo este callo dentro del pecipicio y kasuko no pido guardarlo asi que huyo al bosque desconcertada y siguió llorando hasta que murió y lo mas extraño de todo es que murió en luna nueva al igual que su amado y al igual que cada uno de sus petalos… asi pues esa misma noche la gran crisis que el pueblo surfria se acabo … pues tras la muerte de kasuko se encontró un fruto nuevo y desconocido, un fruo color cristal en forma de lagrima al que se le dio el nombre de lagrima de rosa por su dulce sabor y su peculiar forma de gota…..muchos dicen que este fruto se creo a partir de las lagrimas de kasuko ….. y tmbirn existen los rumores de que la primera promesa que le hizo hintsu a su amor si se cumplió q que debajo de esta ciudad existe dodo un reino subterráneo deonde huele a rosas y donde todo milagro y deseo es posible………

Asi pues en honor de esta pareja el pueblo fue renombrado con el nombre de kashin – kas= por kasuko que nos libro de la gran hambruna y hin= por que gracias a su valor nos en enseño a todos que el amor puede sobrepasar los limites – kashin es la unión de dos almas que sufrieron hasta el final de sus días pero los 2 con un mismo deseo en el corazón con la misma esperanza en el alma y con el anhelo de volver a ver a la persona quien mas aman este mundo….. por eso ellos dos nos hicieron ver que los milagros si existe solo hay que ver por ensima de la realidad …..

=una lagrima escurrió de los brillantes ojos de sakura y sin que syaoran se lo esperaba esta tomo su mano =


	3. podra suceder un milagro?

Bueno aquí les dejo la tercera parte y no c preocupen mis capítulos no son muy largos o eso espero por que a mi me choca leer y leer y leer y que al final te das cuenta de que apenas vas en el 1er cap. Bueno como sea ya pronto habrá una conclusión en esta historia

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-syaoran sintió la delgada pero a la ves suave piel de la princesa y su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo como una cereza, por mas que quería voltear a ver a la princesa no podia fue como si todo su cuerpo se petrificara , pero unos segundos mas tarde sintió una humeda gota en su piel, la princesa estaba llorando…………….. syaoran no sabiendo que hacer volteo rápidamente y dibujo una calida sonrisa en su rostro……sakura lo ovservo y sonrio por igual syaoran acerco su mano al rostro de l princesa y seco sus lagrimas y sin soltar su mano le dijo no llore princesa por que sus lagrimas hieren mi alma y no soporto verla llorar sin rason…..la princesa apenada dijo lo…lo siento syaoran –kun…. Al oir estas palabras este alejo sus mano del rostro y la puso sobre la mano de sakura

Syaoran: yo la protejere…..

Fye: bueno tomoyo creo que esta historia cuenta los orígenes de la aldea no es asi

Tomoyo: pues si eso creo…. O por lo menos es la leyenda de la fruta tradicional de aquí

Mokona: y… es ta dulce como dicen … por que a mokona le gustaria comer un rico pay de eso..

Tomoyo: jeje…. Esta bien pequeña borla blanca…… conozco un lugar donde pueden comer….

Kurogane: (susurrando al oido de syaoran) oye chico… cresque en este mundo haya alguna pluma…

Syaoran: mmmm… no lo se pero hay que averiguarlo

=los viajeros siguieron a tomoyo hasta una cafeteria entraron y vieron unos rostros muy muy familiares

Yukito: hola ,hola bienvenidos … pasen por aquí…

(amablemente yukito los guio a travez de la gran cafetería donde se podía apreciar un dulce olor a rosas y a manzana además de otras especias y un leve pero delicioso olor a café recién hecho y muy caliente)

Tomoyo tomo asiento en una de las mesas mas grandes que habiea en el restaurante la sigueron los demás y al terminar ya todos estaban bien sentados y listos para escuchar mas de los relatos de su guía……

Yukito: bien y…….. que les traigo…… (por un momento se quedo observando las extrañas ropas de viaje que cada uno traia y dando un pequeño salto de sorpresa este dijo…..)

A valla lo siento no había notado que ustedes no son de por aquí…… (y mirando fijamente a sakura dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro )

Tomoyo: a yukito que gusto volver a verte….. lo siento estaba un poco distraída…. Veras traigo a unos viajeros que visitan el puebo y esta adorable bolita blanca tiene curiosidad por saber cual es el sabor de la lagrima de rosa…

Yukito: jejeje… esta bien entonces traeré un gran pay de lágrima de rosa…. Para que todos lo prueben les parece …..

-y este se alejo tarareando una canción que se notaba que le gustaba-

Syaoran: tomoyo podría preguntarte algo

Tomoyo: seguro

Syaoran: en este pueblo no ha apareciodo algún objeto con algún poder extraño

Tomoyo: pues no que yo recuerde pero que forma tiene ese objeto

Syaoran: pues………….. algo asi como una pluma

Tomoyo: mmmmmm… no lo creo … pero dices que tiene poderes mágicos

Syaoran :si asi es no recuerdas algo

Tomoyo: pues existe una historia que en un tiempo atrás era como un susurro en el aire todos la conocían.

Syaoran : una historia…. Es como otra leyenda de este pueblo?

Tomoyo: si asi es

Fye: bien pues creo que todos quisiéramos que nos relataras la historia

Tomoyo: bien….. pues recordaran la leyenda de los 2 enamorados….. bueno como también ya les he dicho algunas personas creen que existe todo un palacio subterráneo de hielo….y he de decirles que yo soy una de esas personas aun que muchos han perdido sus esperanzas de encontrar el gran palacio yo aun creo que hay algo debajo de nosotros yo lo se……… peo bueno a lo que iba……………

Los rumores dicen que el palacio se presentara ante los ojos de aquellas almas que estén en armonía y que estén unidas a un mismo sentimiento y un mismo recuerdo solo aquellas personas son las que lograran ver el palacio del hielo, por supuesto todos aquellos que se han adentrado lo han hecho con un alma llena de desesperación y ambición y nadie ha encontrado nada, pero mucha gente dice que dentro de ese lugar los milagros se realzan y que los deseos del corazón aquellos casi imposibles de lograr, salen para hacerse realidad o eso es lo que algunos cuentan….

Kurogane: y… c..cres que se deva a algún poder mágico

Tomoyo: pues no lo c simplemente hay que creer en el y los milagros vendrán a ti

Sakura: me….. gustaría conocer algundia ese bello lugar que dices tomoyo

Syaoran miro a la princesa con un pequeño aire de desconcierto y tristeza y tratando de sonreir le dijo

Syaoran: entonces princesa yo hare hasta lo impsible para cumplir su deseo….

Sakura: ……………………. G…gracias syaoran-kun….. pero has escuchado a tomoyo en aquel lugar solo pueden entrar la personas que estén unidas en una misma armonía y en un mismo sentimiento

Syaoran: ………… tiene razón princesa lo siento( y en su mirada se reflejo un aire de tristeza)

-yukito llego con una gran charola en la que reposaba un enorme pay que desprendía un olor dulce y muy azucarado… cada uno de ellos tomaron un pedazo y lo comieron completamente.

Salieron la cafetería y el sol ya se ocultaba o lo poco que se veía de el y su calor casi no se sentía

Tomoyo: bueno creo que necesitaran un lugar donde pasar la noche

Kurogane: si creo que si o si no nos comgelaremos

Tomoyo bien síganme………….. aquí en kashin hay muy pocos hoteles pero los que hy son muy comodos estoy segura de que pasaran muy bien la noche

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser una cabaña tomoyo se las mostro y después de que todos se acomodoaron ella sedespidio y les pidió que si necesitaban algo solo la buscran en la oficina que no estaba muy lejos de aquel lugar-

Fye: hey syaoran puedo hablar con tigo un momento

Syaoran: am……. Claro

Fye: oye selo que sientes por sakura y se que es lgo muy doloroso para ti

Syaoran: ……………. Si… pero al final ella jamás recordara lo que vivimos juntos en el pasado eso ya quedo atrás

Fye: y te rendiras asi de fácil

Syaoran: que???

Fye : escuchaste a tomoyo los milagros pueden suceder aquí

Syaoran: estas diciendo que vaya en busca de ese palacio perdido con sakura

Fye: (sonriendo) asi es talvez ella te recuerde aun que sea por una noche…………… mira mañana es luna nueva yo me ire con kurorin, mokona, a que tomoyo nos haga un tur por todo el pueblo y asi tu iras en busca de ese palacio con la princesa esta bien….

Syaoran: si……. Gracias fye….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------podra syaoran encontrar aquel palacio de hielo?

YA LO VERAN ---- jeje *U* HAPPY DAY


	4. llegando a la cueva

- una tenue luz se veia al horizonte entre un cielo muy muy estrellado y una luna que a simple vista parecia ser una ranura de luz en el cielo un pequeño corte que llevava a otra realidad, pero toda esa magica escena estaba desapareciendo por que una estrella aun mas grande se habria paso en las penumbras y todo ese mundo de oscuridad estaba siendo borrado por una brillante luz que ya se veia en el horizonte…….

Syaoran:…………….. el sol esta saliendo

Kurogane: … parece que tu tambien te has despertado temprano hoy ……..he chico

Syaoran: ……. Si no he conseguido dormir mucho tiempo

Kurogane:……………………

Syaoran:….. y tu tienes razones para estar despierto a estas horas????.....

Kurogane: no………. Yo simplemente pensaba en tomoy…………!!!!... e-e …en nada¡?¡???¡¡¡

Syaoran:……..(aja si seguro)……..

Kuro:….oie he escuchado que …………….. por la noche saldras con la princesa en busca de esa ciudad de hielo…….

Syaoran:………. Pues si…. Em…… de hecho pensaba irme desde esta tarde no tengo idea de donde empezar a buscar…..

Kuro: ….. esta bien ……… estoy seguro de que la encontraras…… pero espera dicen que la ciudad esta bajo tierra no????

Syaoran: pues…… eso creo

Kuro:.. en ese caso lleva esto con tigo

-kurogane saco de algún lugar de su equipaje una pequeña esfera que al parecer era de plata pero al mirarla bien se podía ver que estaba hecha de cristal por dentro parecía estar llena de algún gas que constantemente cambiaba de color dándole a la esfera diferentes colores –

Syaoran: …. Ehh………. Pero que es eso ¿??

Kuro: pues veras…. Esta es una kamashin ¿??

Syaoran: ……..kamashin?????

Kuro: esta esfera tiene la habilidad de señalarte una salida cuando estas en el túnel mas oscuro o cuando estas perdido y también te muestra si existen peligros o fuentes muy poderosas cerca….

Syaoran:…… vaya es sin duda un objeto realmente valioso…….

Kuro. Quiero que lo lleves con tigo en la búsqueda de aquella ciudad… asi por si te pierdes puedas regresar….

Syaoran: …… gracias kurogane!!!!!!!

-el chico tomo entre sus manos la extraña esfera era tan fría como un hielo y casi no tenia peso era sin duda un objeto realmente extraño pero lo que en realidad syaoran se preguntaba era por que kurogane poseía un objeto asi , pero comprendió que no era el momento de preguntarse aquello pues los demás acompañantes estaban despertando………………….. syaoran sin miraba detenidamente a sakura que seguía aun adormilada por el delicioso sueño que minutos antes se había resentado ante ella…………. Sin darse cuenta syaoran comenzó a sentir un extraño rubor en sus mejillas y un leve calor comenzó a inundar su rostro…………..

-La princesa abrió sus ojos y miro detenidamente a syaoranmiro como la miraba con esos ojos tan tiernos que al mirarlos sakura sentía que una gran alegría la inundaba y una gran paz se extendia por todo su ser de pronto se puso de pie corrió hacia syaoran y lo abrazo con gran fuerza………… el chico que se quedo ahí parado y su cuerpo totalmente petrificado sintió la suave piel de la princesa como rodeaba su cuello …… syaoran logro por lo menos mover sus brazos y rodearla ella también…… repentinamente la princesa acerco su boca a los oios de syaoran……….

Sakura: ……… he soñado con tigo syaoran…….

Syaoran:………………………………………………………………………m-m-e da gusto oírlo princesa

Sakura: no quero que me dejes sola nunca

Syaoran: no será asi ………………………………..princesa

-tan pronto termino de decir aquellas palabras la princesa…

Sakura:….. gracias….

-la princesa se separo del cuerpo de syaoran y salió de la habitación…..syaoran seguía ahí……. Parado.. como una roca……… sin ningún movimiento………un delicioso aroma le llego y una vez mas su rostro adopto un tono entre rosa y rojo y entonces se dijo asi mismo -por que me ha olvidado si yo en verdad la amo-

-la tarde ya caia en la aldea de kashin y 2 chicos se adentraban en un bosque sin llevar ningún sentido de dirección ni idea de donde ir…………..

Syaoran: (viendo a unos hombres que recogían la lagrima de rosa) hey disculpen…….

Hombre 1: si …???????

Syaoran: hemos escuchado la leyenda de los 2 enamorados y ………. Buscamos la ……cueva

Hombre 2: ……………. A vaya asi que vas con tu novia!!!!!

Syaoran:………..EHHHH!!!!!..........a---- eto no yo emmmm……. No ella no es mi ……no ella es………

Ella es alguien a quen yo devo proteger

Hombre 2: bueno si como ……..digas

Hombre 1. Lo que deves hacer es caminar…. Por ese cendero que se ve a tu izquierda y veras un valle cubierto de arboles de cerezo …. Cemina hasta adentrarte y veras una gran montaña …… a los pies de la montaña encontraras la cueva-

Syaoran: ….muchas gracias ( y el chico se alejo para alcanzar a sakura que veía a un peueño nido de pajaros ) vamos sakura( la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar el cendero)

-la noche ya había obscurecido el cielo la luna se veía como una enorme luna negra y las estrellas brillaban sobre ellos eran casi las 11 de la noche cuando porfin llegaron a la boca de la cueva ….los dos habían tenido una larga conversación en el camino……

Entraron a la cueva y unas pequeñas velas alumbraban un pequeño letrero que decía " aquí reciden 2 almas que se amaron hasta el fin –nuestros salvadores kas-hin-"

Miraron mas alla un enorme hoyo que se abria en la tiera se extendia delante de ellos………….

La luz de la luz de una luna nueva se colaba por agujeros de la cueva ya era cubierta por algunos arboles……………..

Syaoran extendió su mano, esperando a que la temblorosa mano de una confundida sakura la tomara,

Sakura: no lo c tal ves es peligroso?

El dibujo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, solos en la obscuridad, en medio de un bosque que bajo la luna creaba unas sombras aterradoras

Syaoran: no te preocupes, estas con migo, y yo daría mi propia vida antes de que la tuya se desvanezca

Sakura: pero que nos espera ahí adentro-(mirando un gran hoyo que parecía no tener final)

Syaoran: no lo c es un misterio que quiero descubrir solo con tigo….

Sakura: pero que hay de kurogane mokona y fye? Donde están que tal si ya no los volvemos a ver….

Syaoran: es un riesgo que correré con tal de estar a tu lado en esta aventura………

= la chica se sonrojo tomo su mano que aun que estaba cubierta por un obscuro guante de cuero negro sentía su tibia piel y en ese momento en que tomo su cubierta mano sintió un gran calor en su cuerpo y tratando de alejar el rubor de sus mejillas miro al chico….

Sakura: esta bien vamos confió en ti…..

= los chicos saltaron a ese inmenso cráter que se hundía en la tierra……

Sakura sintió bajo sus pies una textura sedosa y humeda eran como rosas syaoran miro desesperadamente a su alrededor……. La princesa aferrada a su cuerpo temblaba ……….. obscuridad es lo único que los rodeaba …… nada mas que obscuridad

Sakura: syaoran…… no veo nada

Syaoran: no se preocupe princesa yo estoy aquí

Sakura: es……….. como en mi sueño………….y en mi sueño tu……..

Syaoran:………………………………..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: tu…………….

-syaoran sonrio con un leve sonrojo aun que sabia que la princesa no podía verlo sintió como el cuerpo de sakura dejaba poco a poco de temblar……. Syaoran tomo las manos de sakura …. Y sin darse cuenta sakura sentí la respiración de syoran tan cerca de su rostro que una extraña pero increíble sensación de felicidad la rodeo……………. Syaoran percivia ese aroma que tanto le gustaba….. y sin un segundo que prder beso tiernamente los labios de sakura………. Deseo que ese momento se congelara toda una eternidad ………. Sakura rodeo su cuello…..los petalos de las rosas que llacian bajo su pies comenzaron a elevarse como plumas en el cielo algo sucedia dentro de aquel lugar………………..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

¿Qué pasara ahora que syaoran y sakura están dentro de esa cueva?¿que estará haciendo fye kuro mokona y tomoyo en el pueblo?..... pues no lo c por que aun no he escrito esa partre…………… jejejeje……………………

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap. Se va a poner mucho mejor espero jaja *u* smile


	5. mi deseo mas profundo

Uyy…. Perdonen por la tardanza tuve algunos problemillas por ahí pero no se preocupen espero no tardarme mucho…… grax por leer

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Los petalos se extendían por todo el obscuro y negro panorama, los pétalos que se elevaban era lo único que podía observarse, syaoran seguía disfrutando de aquel momento unido a los dulces labios de la princesa de esa chica que siempre estaba en sus pensamientos, la princesa mantenía sus ojos levemente cerrados ninguno de los dos se percataron de que los pétalos de rosas se perdían de vista en la distancia…

En aquel momento los sentidos de los dos chicos se encontraban perdidos, pero no pasaron por alto unas gotas que comenzaron a caer del cielo… syaoran tomo las manos de sakura y lentamente se separaron de aquel hipnotizante beso que duro eternidades…

Estaba lloviendo? en la cueva? se preguntaron a si mismos

-huele… a…rosas- se dijo sakura a syaoran

-que esta sucediendo-se pregunto en voz alta syaoran

Los pétalos ya habían desaparecido pero de donde provenía esa gota?

Pero justo antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir o pensar algo callo otra gota no tenían dificultad para verla las gotas brillaban en la obscuridad un rojo intenso y brillante era como sangre pero al tocar la piel de cualquiera de los dos perdía su tono rojizo y se hacia como agua transparente y fría pero con un peculiar olor a rosas.

Nada de lo que sucedía dentro de aquel lugar tenia sentido, syaoran recordó la pequeña esfera que kurogane le había entregado, la miro detenidamente ,y observo una luz blanca muy brillante que salía desde su centro , y según lo que le explico eso indicaba que una gran fuerza yacía en aquel lugar.

Mas gotas comenzaron a caer con mas frecuencia al principio el agua se sentía fría al contacto pero no se sentía mojada, de pronto una gran tormenta se desato la lluvia caía rápidamente mas y mas gotas hasta que prácticamente todo el panorama era de un rojo intenso y brillante, pero la lluvia no los tocaba no se sentían mojados era como si el agua los evitara, seguían abrazados el uno contra el otro, una extraña figura se formo con la misma agua que caia del cielo cada vez mas grande, iba tomando forma poco a poco.

Sakura miro al cielo tratando de averiguar el por que de la lluvia

-cual es el deseo mas profundo de tu corazón- se escucho una voz

-que es esa voz- pregunto syaoran alterado mirando a todas partes.

-yo no escucho nada- contesto sakura

La voz se volvió a oír -cual es el deseo mas profundo de tu corazón-

Syaoran miraba a todos lados y rápidamente cerro los ojos de pronto la clara imagen de su niñez a lado de sakura apareció, los dos reían alegremente,

Syaoran comprendió que aquella voz solo se escuchaba en su mente

-mi mas deseado recuerdo…el deseo mas profundo que hay en mi corazón-pensó

-Así será, -le respondió aquella misteriosa voz

Sakura que seguía mirando al cielo sintió la única gota que alcanzo a tocarla una húmeda y roja gota cayo sobre su frente, desapareció al contacto y esta cayo desmayada en los brazos de syaoran.

-Despierte princesa-gritaba syaoran desesperado -despierte no se rinda que le esta sucediendo-

Otra gota callo sobre su frente, al igual que la primera se desvaneció al contacto con la piel de la chica, pero esta abrió los ojos al momento del contacto…

Miro fijamente a syaoran, lo observo detenidamente, no había palabra alguna,

-princesa? Se encuentra bien?- le pregunto el chico con voz preocupada

-Estoy bien- le respondió la princesa con una cálida sonrisa –solo me he quedado dormida…pero por cuanto tiempo ha sido eh?-

-de que estas hablando?- le dijo syaoran sorprendido

-syaoran que hora es tengo que llegar al palacio antes de la cena o mi hermano mandara a toda la guardia real tras de mi, a y no olvidemos al sacerdote yukito seguramente también vendrá a buscarme-argumento sakura mientras se ponía de pie imponentemente frente a syaoran

-pero princesa…no…no estamos en clow estamos en kash….-

-que no estamos en clow entonces por que puedo ver mi casa desde aquí syaoran explicame-lo interrumpió sakura

Syaoran se dio vuelta…no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban era realmente su hogar?

-que pero no ….esto no…. Que sucede?-tartamudeo el chico mientras observaba atónito el panorama…

-tu deseo fue concedido- se escucho una vez mas la misteriosa voz

-que pero… pero-tartamudeo el chico

-el deseo de aquellos que se aman ha sido cumplido-se escucho la voz aun mas lejana

-syaoran recuerdas cuando unos pájaros volaron sobre nosotros mientras estábamos en la plaza- le dijo sakura –fue un momento mágico-

Un brillo especial en los ojos de la chica dejo a syaoran completamente hundido en sus pensamientos –ella me recuerda- pensó-recuerda los momentos que viví a su lado ella me recuerda-una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

La abrazo cálidamente, fuertemente el sabia que solo seria por un instante que dentro de poco las memorias que la princesa había recuperado serian parte del pasado, y una vez mas ella jamás recordaría su niñez a su lado, entonces el beso su frente

-gracias, por recordar… - le dijo el chico tiernamente

Una gota volvió a caer del cielo y una vez mas se deposito en la frente de sakura ella cerro los ojos,

Una ráfaga de viento arrastro millones de pétalos frente a la imagen de la ciudad de clow, esta se desvaneció en su lugar apareció un castillo, hecho completamente de hielo

Sakura abrió los ojos

-Huele a rosas-ella miro a syaoran – es la ciudad de hielo…syaoran la hemos encontrado-

-Así es princesa- le dijo el chico –vamos a acercarnos-

Al llegar al frente de ese palacio de hielo que emanaba el delicioso olor a rosas syaoran logro leer una placa:

"_los corazones que se encuentren en armonía, serán los afortunados en recibir la magia que reside en este recinto, y solo el deseo mas profundo de su corazón, se revelara ante ellos"_

Entonces en ese instante y tan solo en ese momento syaoran estuvo seguro que el deseo mas profundo de sakura era volver a recordarlo por lo menos una vez mas.__

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- hasta la próxima historia

Bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho……. Nos vemos en la próxima historia gracias por leer y espero muchos reviews….gracias…. :)


End file.
